


Chili Dreams

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [215]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Eating Habits, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Dreams and Nightmares, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 07:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17504627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 01/21/19: “save, green, panic”This week's theme isfood, which makes a surprise entrance.





	Chili Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 01/21/19: “save, green, panic”
> 
> This week's theme is _food_ , which makes a surprise entrance.

“ _Heeelp!_ Somebody save me!” Stiles screamed as another monster wave carried him dizzyingly to its peak.

In the black sky overhead lightning streaked without let-up, each bolt illuminating the sea’s murky green, only that, nothing else to be seen.

Suddenly shaken, he opened his eyes to Derek’s face, felt his panic draining away like pain at Derek’s supernatural touch.

“Still think chili fries are the right choice before bedtime?” Derek asked.

Warm, not wet, not drowning, “Mmm,” Stiles hummed. “They were so tasty! Now I want some more!”

“Stiles, no!” Derek shouted, dashing out of bed after his stupid husband.


End file.
